Kyle Trager
Kyle Trager was an experiment from Zzyzx, a clone of company creator Adam Baylin. Due to his longer gestation period, Kyle exhibited superhuman abilities that grew as the series progressed. Family & Relationships Parents * Adam Baylin - (father DNA/creator/mentor) * Grace Kingsley - (mother) * Stephen Trager - (adoptive father) * Nicole Trager - (adoptive mother/therapist) Siblings * Cassidy - (brother) * Lori Trager - (adoptive sister) * Josh Trager - (adoptive brother) Grandparent * William Trager - (paternal adoptive grandfather; deceased) Relationships * Amanda Bloom - (ex-girlfriend) * Declan McDonough - (friend) * Tom Foss - (friend/mentor/educator/trainer/informant) * Jessi Hollander - (friend/love interest) Before Season 1 Adam Baylin created Kyle with his DNA, but told Brian Taylor that he would discontinue the project if Kyle was a failure. William Kern ousted Adam Baylin and put 781227 to his own tests. William was disappointed to hear that 781227 was failing his tests and considered discontinuing him. He later learned that Kyle had downloaded all the Zzyzx information into his brain and ordered him destroyed. Tom Foss managed to rescue 781227's lifeless body and revive him, only for William Kern to come out and chase them down. In order to protect Kyle, Tom Foss killed William Kern before being forced to leave the unconscious experiment behind. Season 1 Kyle awakened in the middle of nowhere naked and covered in a strange pink "goo". After coming across a couple in a tent having sex, Kyle made it to the street, where he was promptly arrested and taken to a detention center.Lou Daniels from the detention center noticed that Kyle was strange and called Nicole Trager to check him out. Meanwhile, Kyle learned how to quench hunger and got into a fight with another inmate. When Nicole arrived, Lou told her everything he knew and showed her that Kyle didn't have a belly button. Nicole named him Kyle after Lou's brother and took him home, much to her family's chagrin.Nicole sat him down at the computer while Lori Trager walked in only wearing a towel. Josh immediately took a dislike to Kyle. Kyle wandered out to where he heard Amanda Bloom playing the piano. He was scared off when Amanda noticed him. Amanda's mother warned Kyle to stay away. At Declan McDonough's party, Kyle came to the rescue when the party was raided by police. Using skills he learned, Kyle outsmarted the cop. The cop backed down. Kyle then carried Lori home.Later, The Trager family learned that Kyle hadn't slept in the week he was living there. They tried everything to get him to sleep only to find out that he preferred the bathtub over a regular bed. Lori later left Kyle home alone because she got fired from her job, so Stephen took Kyle to his work at LWK Technologies and asked him to stay with a temp receptionist named Allison while Stephen went to a meeting. Kyle wandered off like a bored child and had a conversation with Mark Crenshaw before he came across a downed server, which Kyle then promptly repaired. Kyle had a dream that Amanda was smiling towards him and later joined Josh, Lori, and Hillary at the pool where Amanda was a lifeguard. Kyle didn't know how to swim and when he entered the water he began to drown and was then rescued by Amanda, he then had an embarrassing erection without the knowledge or what exactly it was. After having "the talk" with Stephen, Kyle joined Josh and Lori to Jeff Preston's party where he planned on telling Amanda how he felt, but was heartbroken to see she was already dating Charlie Tanner. Nicole enrolled Kyle in Beachwood High School, but had to take a series of tests before he could attend classes. Kyle knew nothing of history or the other topics that he was being tested over, so left the room when the bell rang, as he saw other students doing this. Kyle went to the lunchroom where L.K. Deichman sat. After some convincing, Deichman taught Kyle about the difference between real and fictional characters before taking him to the library. Kyle began to read the encyclopedia and ran into Amanda and Charlie before leaving. Kyle avoided along conversation with either of them. He wandered into Mr. Miller's room and answered the grad-school question on the board before stopping a fight between Josh and a bully named Toby Neuwirth. Kyle was taken back to Bradford Hooper's office with only 30 minutes to take the test. Kyle took it with ten minutes to spare and scored a passing score. He then asked if he could attend regular classes rather than getting a tutor as they had originally planned. Thus starts Kyle's high school adventures. Kyle and the Tragers were stuck inside after a rainstorm and they began to learn about each other, such as Declan's accidental hit-and-run, Josh's alien notebook, and Kyle's birthday: 781227. Charlie later offered Kyle to join the basketball team after seeing him in the Trager's backyard. Kyle agreed, but Declan and the coach were harder to convince. Kyle was eventually let on, but the pressure was hard on him. During the game, the coach kicked Declan off the team after he wouldn't/couldn't play with a injured ankle. Kyle refused to take his place and the rest of the team followed suit. Leading into a team forfeit. Kyle joined Lori and Declan to the University of Washington because that was where William Kern, the man from his dreams and the skeleton from the forest, worked. At the University, Kyle met Anna Manfredi, Kern's research assistant. Anna was skeptical about Kyle at first, but allowed him to take Kern's test. Anna was shocked at Kyle's intelligence, but Kyle was even more shocked to find a picture of himself from 1985. The next day, Anna brought a receptionist named Lily to Kyle's dorm who explained that the man was Adam Baylin and that he had been missing for twenty years. Kyle followed one of Baylin's notes to a coordinate, but was stopped from climbing a fence by the mysterious Tom Foss who ordered him to stop asking questions. For a time, Kyle listened. Kyle returned to his investigation when he developed super hearing and overheard Foss talking with Cyrus Reynolds and Declan accusing Charlie of cheating on Amanda with Hillary. Kyle suffered a tonic clonic seizure from the pain of straining his powers. At the hospital, Detective Jason Breen brought two people, David and Julie Peterson, who claimed to be Kyle's real parents. The Trager's spoke with the Peterson, and they explained most of Kyle's strange habits, but couldn't explain anything about Adam Baylin or William Kern. Kyle spoke with Tom Foss in the woods where he told Kyle to go with the Petersons and that he didn't exists before that day in the woods. Kyle obeyed Foss and bid farewell the Tragers. Kyle commended the Peterson for being good actors before being dropped off at a mansion. The Petersons left and Kyle entered the mansion to see the man he spoke with in the church: Adam Baylin. Season 2 Some time later, Kyle was deep into training his powers with Adam Baylin while trying to stay in contact with the Tragers, something Tom Foss was against because he feared Zzyzx would track it. After leaving a web cam call on too long while Adam Baylin collapsed, Zzyzx was able to track the call and apparently assassinated Adam. In retaliation, Tom Foss firebombed the Zzyzx complex while Kyle tried to stop him. Kyle wanted to go back to the Tragers and was taken there by Adam's long time friend Brian Taylor. Brian masqueraded as the Peterson's lawyer and told the Tragers that they had died in a car accident. Later in the woods near the Zzyzx site, a girl is seen walking around, naked and covered in a strange pink "goo". She wonders to a camp site and began to pick at the food over the fire. A tall male camper/hunter turns around and surprised to see a naked girl standing there. He approaches her and touches her arm. The girl, Experiment 781228, is threatened and protects herself by grabbing the man's throat until his lifeless body drops to the ground. She takes his clothes and runs. Julian Ballantine then hires a woman by the name of Emily Hollander to find 781228 and return her to Madacorp. Madacorp then "programs" 781228 to believe she is Emily's little sister Jessi Hollander. Upon Kyle's returned to the Trager family he is shut out by Declan because he refused to tell him what had happened while he was away. Kyle was upset to hear that Amanda was still dating Charlie. ]] Later, Kyle continued to train with Tom Foss while simultaneously trying to tell Amanda the truth about Charlie. In the end, Amanda learned about Charlie's cheating during a school poll and got angry with Kyle for not telling her sooner. Kyle tried to get on Amanda's good side while still training with Foss. The training began to take it's toll on Kyle's relationships. Amanda wouldn't listen, but eventually calmed down and asked for time from Kyle. During this time someone broke into Amanda's home and apparently stole a personal item. In order to become friends again, Kyle decided to track down the man who broke into the Bloom house to retrieve Amanda's stolen necklace, only to find that Carol Bloom had pawned it. Kyle sold the Latnok Society ring to get it back, which apparently was then purchased by Ballantine. Kyle and Amanda decided to go to the Lori and Andy Jensen's alterni-dance, but Kyle was dismayed to hear that Amanda's mother grounded her for their activities that morning. Kyle went to the dance and was happy to see Amanda had snuck out. Lori has attempted to befriend a new patient of Nicole's, JessiHollander by inviting her to the dance. At the dance Kyle and Amanda dance together and were about to kiss just as Jessi blew out the lights when her sister, Emily attempts to drag her away from the dance. Amanda then kisses him on the cheek and says that she would like to go out another time. After the dance, while cleaning, Lori is attacked outside and her necklace, a gift from Declan is stolen. Kyle later helped Stephen try to connect with his comatose father William Trager. After hours of trying, Kyle finally managed to "talk" to William and managed to tell Stephen that William did read the letter that he thought William had ripped up and forgotten about. Kyle and Amanda later meet in the park, where they have their kiss. in the ruins of Zzyzx]] Kyle refused to believe anything the newly returned Tom Foss told him because of a recorded message he had received from Baylin. Kyle also refused to continue training with him. Kyle reluctantly joined Lori and the other kids to the camping site where the camper was killed, only to discover the ruins of Zzyzx. He had flashbacks which seemed like old home movie reels, of his early life and Kern's betrayal, only to discover that it was Brian Taylor and not Tom Foss that had also betrayed Adam Baylin. Jessi also began to have flashbacks of her violent past. Not knowing what they were she gets scared and can't make sense of it all. Sometime later, Stephen invites his boss Julian Ballantine for dinner. Kyle quickly noticed the Latnok ring on his finger, believing it to be Adam's. He conspired with Tom and Declan to sneak into Madacorp and steal the ring back. He managed to take it off of Ballantine's hand right before escaping down a stairwell, but Tom was captured in the process. Kyle received a fake call from Tom saying he was okay, so he felt okay in going to the charity event and competing in the Hands on a Hybrid competition. He took the opportunity to get to know Jessi, managing to read her memories when they held hands, eventually causing the lights to crash. Later, Kyle showed Jessi he did not have a bellybutton. Jessi touched it just as Amanda came in. Kyle tried to defend himself, but Amanda said he was acting just like Charlie. The Trager kids tried to leave the home but Nicole told them that they were on Lockdown because of Jessi. Kyle paced back and forth with Josh trying to come up with an answer about Jessi and when Amanda came to visit, she told him about her schooling. He told her that whatever she decided, he would always be there. Later on, Kyle listened to everyone arguing and suddenly, the noise stopped. He looked up, and there was Adam Baylin. It was revealed to be Kyle's consciousnesses, and after Emily Hollander called Kyle to look for Jessi, he saw her also. Kyle left the the Trager's to go find Jessi near Zzyzx, but not before being confronted by Nicole. Nicole wondered what connection Jessi and Kyle said, but he said to trust him and that it was all for them. Kyle left and stopped Jessi from jumping off a ledge, and he told her that they were not going back until it was over. try to get some answers]] Kyle and Jessi find a hole in the Latnok ring, and after showing Jessi the picture of Adam and S., they use the car lights to see what is in the ring: a map. It led them to the diner that Adam and his mysterious love with the first initial of S would go to eat. An old man claimed that he had seen them in there a while back, (25 years to be exact) but his granddaughter explained that he just thought they looked familiar. Kyle and Jessi got a table that had A+S June 1982 written on it. (Assumed to be Adam Baylin and S) Kyle and Jessi then decide to go to the end of Route 12, where they find a log cabin. Inside the cabin, there was not much until they found a secret passage to the basement. Inside the basement, there is another door that required a musical code to get in. Kyle guessed that the code was the tune to D4, the code on the back of the photograph of Adam and "S" and the missing 45rpm record at the diner. The tune "She Could Be You". Kyle then calls Amanda and asks her to find the song and play it for him. While Amanda plays the song Kyle gets lost in her music. He missed Amanda and wishes he could be there before she leaves for her music program. After Kyle and Jessi enter the code then enter a room illuminated in blue light and the sounds of ventulaters. There on a bed, being kept alive by ventulaters, a failing body, was Adam Baylin. Kyle figured that the ashes he scattered were not Baylin's, and he and Jessi attempted to communicate with Adam. Adam told Kyle not to trust Jessi, "she's betrayed you". She disconnects from them and runs out of the cabin and to the water falls. She says she did what Mada Corp told her to do for her freedom and after a physical fight against Kyle she tells Kyle that he shouldn't have trusted her. With that, Jessi jumped off the ledge into the waterfall. Kyle returns safely home and tells the Tragers everything from his birth to Jessi assumed death. He later comes up with a plan to fight back against CIR in order to destroy Madacorp's server. Stephen agrees to help by manually connecting CIR to the rest of the building. Kyle makes a deal with Ballantine to give him the information, but is placed in a holding room since Ballantine already had Jessi. Kyle ventured into Jessi's mind and took back the information, leaving Ballantine no choice but to release Jessi and strap Kyle into Cir. He fought back as planned, but CIR began to erase other memories. Jessi, after being convinced by Nicole, helped Kyle fight back, causing a citywide blackout and Ballantine's illegal activities to be exposed. Jessi returns to school after Brian Taylor officially took her back as his biological daughter. Kyle tried to keep the wild Jessi in line, who only wanted to show off her abilities, especially after Hillary caught her on tape jumping off a roof. Kyle used his polarity manipulation to repel Jessi from the ledge using a puddle which lay under her, to keep her from jumping off in front of a large crowd. It should be noted that this is the first time he used polarity manipulation on another body besides his own. and Kyle reunite]] Amanda suddenly returns and tells Kyle the need to talk. Before they can, Amanda is put in lockdown by her mother, saying that she wants to drop out of the music conservatory. Kyle team-up with Josh and Lori to get a message to Amanda to meet him at The Rack. They have a romantic date until it's crashed by Carol Bloom, tipped off by Jessi. Amanda sneaks back into Kyle's house, saying she never got on the flight. Superhuman Abilities Because of the unnaturally long gestation period Kyle was "born" with extraordinary abilities. Those shown until now are: Polarity Manipulation: by controlling his own body's polarity and rejecting it with that of any water source (puddle, sprinkler, etc.) Kyle can hover or even walk and/or run on it. This takes great concentration. On the season 3 premiere episode, Kyle was able to hover several feet from a puddle in the ground, around fifteen feet. Most dramatically, it has been shown that as long as it has some kind of water particles he can move them with his mind. It should be noted that in the trailer of season 3 there is a scene in which Kyle uses apparently this power to throw another individual against a wall, presumably Jessi. Advanced Reasoning and Intelligence: He is able to reason with any mathematical problem given to him and can remember everything he reads. Also, his brain is capable of "compartmentalizing" digital information such as thousands of hours of video recordings within his brain without any side effects, something Jessi XX his equal in terms of gestation, cannot. Holographic Memory: When he first discovered this ability he needed a closed space and music or sound waves resembling that of music. Once he achieves complete concentration he was able to explore any memory he has ever had by creating "another" Kyle within the memory which would serve as the conscious mind within his unconsciousness. However, mid way season 2 he was able to tap into this power without great effort, closed spaces or music or sound waves of any sort. Greater Senses: by concentrating on a single sense he can tap into what could be consider "supernatural" limits. Although not all five senses have been shown, the following have: Sight: this has allowed him and Jessi XX to see in the dark, with a sort of light blue tint. This has also allowed him to focus his eyes enough to be able to see blood on a wall, during a 'trip' inside Jessi's subconscious. Hearing: this has allowed him to hear as far as 10 to 15 yards away and also it allows him to hear through walls and even floors. In the beginning, this was hard for him as it even caused him a seizure when he tried too hard. Now he can easily hear Amanda in her house from his own without any difficulty at all. One weakness this sense may have is that while he is concentrated on a specific sound, all other sounds, even those right next to him, are almost a whisper. Touch: This has only been shown once, and it enabled him to weight the specific weight of a cashing machine and its contents. Enabling him to know exactly how many bills were in it, down to the dimes and nickles. However, it seems that this specific sense may always be in its maximum level as he wasn't even aware or concentrated on it at the time, and only remembered while in the Holographic Memory state. Taste and Smell are the only two senses that he has not shown yet. Electricity Manipulation: Kyle can use his own body electricity to manipulate that of his surroundings. This power has always been shown almost accidentally as it manifests itself whenever his emotions are higher than normal; anger, happiness, excitement and fear. These four emotions automatically affect the electricity of every electrical device around him. One of the most notable was when Amanda returned surprisingly from her internship and Kyle saw her across the street. In that moment, all the cars in the street blared their alarms. In season 3 he has shown more mastery over this ability,(though in the season 3 finale when he kissed jessi some lights exploded.) He has always been cautious of this specific power, the limits of this power was shown in the season 2 finale, when he revived the recently deceased Jessi, after which he faints. Telekinesis: it should be noted that this is not considered a supernatural power, but an even greater and equally dangerous upgrade of polarity manipulation. With this ability both Kyle and Jessi can move any kind of inanimate object, regardless of having any kind of water particles or not. However the heavier the object the more concentration it takes. However, if this power is not trained accordingly, it will hurt the user, mostly seen as a nose bleed and/or fainting. Super Kinetic Abilities: Kyle and Jessi can both use their brains to manipulate bodily reactions and push incredible limits. This enables them with super speed and super strength. Also, it has been shown more than on one occasion that they can easily jump from house rooftops and or buildings. Also, in the season 3 premiere it showed that Kyle can jumped as far as from one building to another across a street. Advanced Healing: Kyle, Adam and Jessi all posses a speed of regeneration which is clearly inhuman. While Adam's is lesser, Jessi's surpasses Kyle's, at first. Kyle has great difficulty in manifesting this power, while Jessi achieves it on her first try, the mental stress causes her to faint. Although Kyle has yet to be shown healing himself, he is actually thought to have cured Andy's cancer,and a cut on jessi's forehead which could then tell us the limit of his healing capabilities, healing diseases on others, and presumably on himself. When he told Adam of his achievement, Adam quickly dismissed it and told him that it was impossible for him to do this, that it would never be achieved. However, it obviously known by the public that he indeed cured Andy's cancer as it caused him to have a nose bleed, something he had never had happened to him, not even when he pushed himself to the limits, which only caused him a minor mental stress. This minor detail escaped him when he told Adam of his achievement. Sensibility: although this ability may not be considered "sensibility" however, it is the only way to describe it. Both Kyle and Jessi are able to instantly know when someone is lying by hearing the frequency of their voices, also they have some degree of empathy, although to a very small degree, which astoundingly grows when they use it on each other, (Kyle and Jessi). Both Jessi and Kyle are able to communicate "telepathically" although it is called "wireless" in the show, as if they were two wireless computers. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia * In the pilot episode of the series the word "Madacorp" is actually spelled from Josh's radio by the announcer. * The screen of one of the computers at the security company Foss infiltrates at the beginning of the series, spells the distorted word "Zzyxzz". * While Kyle emerged from Zzyxzz during the morning, Jessi emerged at dusk. This was meant to be a metaphor of their personalities, while Kyle is warm and friendly, Jessi is cold and dangerous. * The pink "goo" used in the gestation of both Kyle and Jessi has some incredible healing properties, we can see this when an almost dead plant is brushed against Kyle's skin containing said "goo" and later on is showed as completely healed and perfectly green. * Alcohol has some very unusual effects on Kyle making his abilities go haywire and taking away his inhibitions. This is very similar to the character called Max Evans in the show Roswell. His abilities and inhibitions disappear under the effects of alcohol as well. In the show he is an alien/human hybrid clone. Trager, Kyle Trager, Kyle Trager, Kyle Trager, Kyle Trager, Kyle Trager, Kyle Trager, Kyle